


春梦？春梦！

by Cecelia6



Series: 记忆的尽头 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecelia6/pseuds/Cecelia6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景可以看做是【记忆的尽头】前世的事情！<br/>一个揣著明白装糊涂，一个揣著糊涂装明白<br/>就是前世一样，兵长确定自己喜欢艾伦，但是隐藏心意，艾伦实际上对兵长有好感，但是自己不明白却认为自己明白<br/>因为两人没有正式确定关系，连表白也没有<br/>所以利威尔的行为算是迷奸或者睡奸<br/>慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	春梦？春梦！

调查兵团的局势不容乐观，艾伦是否能够熟练地掌握自己的力量成为了这场战争的关键，实验训练刻不容缓，而艾伦本身又是一个爱逞强的孩子，超额完成韩吉给布置给他的一切任务，高强度的训练不可避免的对他的身体造成了不小的负担。

吩咐让等人去巡逻，韩吉又打发已经守在艾伦身边整整一天的爱尔敏和三笠去休息，然后才微微松了一口气，来到了艾伦沉睡的房间。

推门而入，韩吉并不惊讶会发现在这里发现那个坐在床边男人，看着对方眉头紧锁，她暗自叹息了一声，轻声说道，“艾伦没有大碍，只是身体经受不住长时间巨人化，脱力而已，估计睡一段时间就好。”

利威尔没有出声，只是皱紧的眉头松开了一些，修长的手指划过少年的脸颊，他轻微地点了点头，对韩吉的话作出回应，“嗯。”

“他大概会睡到什么时候？”

韩吉双手抱臂，脑袋微偏，迟疑地说道，“我估计……最早也要睡到明天早上吧”

走到床的另一侧，看着眸子紧闭，表情恬静的少年，她的心情也轻松了些许，伸出手坏心眼地戳了戳他的眉心，艾伦迷糊地嘟囔了一句，却仍然没有醒来，韩吉不自主地勾起了嘴角，添了一句，“这还真是睡得像小猪，怎么弄也弄不醒。”

“啪”

“嘶！”

韩吉摸着自己被抽飞的右手，疼得倒吸了一口气，恶狠狠地看向那个小心眼的男人，正想咆哮出口，接触到对方冷冽的眼神时，韩吉高昂的气势瞬间泯灭了，讨好地冲利威尔笑了笑，“我还有事，先走了，艾伦就交给你了。”

“哼。”

对方虽然以冷哼作为回应，不过，韩吉知道自己逃过了一劫，放松下来的同时，又有一种愤然不平的感觉。

不就是摸了一把么，至于这么凶残么？

你都摸了多少下了，还不许我碰碰啊。

只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯啊。

 

“你还在这里干嘛。”

啧，小气。

不就是嫌弃我打扰了你们的二人时光么？有本事有这么强的占有欲，你有本事表白啊！

“韩吉！”

“好了，好了，我这就走。”韩吉说着退后一步，朝着门外走去，出门前还贴心的带上房门，“那些小鬼该休息的已经去休息了，该执勤的也去执勤了，利威尔你看完了，也早点睡，我知道你精神好，但是光靠艾伦充电肯定还是不够了，睡眠也很重要啊。”

“滚！”

“啪嗒！”

“害虫”韩吉终于离开了，房间一时间也安静了下来，利威尔收回刚刚瞪向韩吉的目光，将视线重新投向安静躺在床上的男孩。

男孩眉头舒展，表情柔和，往日压在他心间的他强加给自己压力烟消云散，也只有在训练之后的沉睡时，他才能完全忘却自己的责任，睡个好觉。

顺着艾伦细嫩的皮肤描绘他棱角分明的五官，利威尔的眉头皱得更紧了。

 

他可以减少他的训练压力。

只要他开口，就算韩吉再怎么不愿意，也得让步。

但是，他不能。

再怎么心疼也不能。

身披自由之翼，他却不自由，他不能随心所欲的去做他想要做的事情，连手下的三笠等人都能肆无忌惮地表现对他的关心，而身为调查兵团兵长的他对他多包容一点，或许都能引来有心人的视线。

艾伦有他的任务。

他也有他的职责。

无论是怎么样的相互吸引，在搞定王族以及驱逐巨人之前，他们谁都不能主动开口。

 

“那些小鬼该休息的已经去休息了，该执勤的也去执勤了。”

 

放在身体边的手指不自主地握拳，灰蓝色的眼睛闪过一起不知名的幽光，利威尔一手掐住少年的下巴，俯身轻吻艾伦失去血色的双唇。

再忍耐一下就好，这个孩子就会是我的了。

吸吮少年的唇瓣，心念着忍耐的利威尔却压抑不住自己的渴望了，被名为理智的锁链绞紧的心魔，一旦得到的细微的空隙就奋力挣扎起来。

被轻吻的少年并没有任何的反应还在继续沉睡中，这越发是鼓动了利威尔的心魔。

没有多想他跨上床，掀开并不厚实的被窝，胡乱扯开少年的衣服，指尖触碰到少年水润的肌肤时，利威尔听到心底传来满足的叹息声，激励着他加深了细吻，贪婪地吸吮了几下，利威尔的舌尖探入了艾伦唇间的细缝，在艾伦的口腔中每一寸角落都抹上他的味道。

嘴中被舌头强势地入侵着，身体也被大力地搓揉着，让沉睡中的艾伦难受地摆头，试图挣脱这令他不适地状况。

这激怒了沉醉于与艾伦交吻中的男人，他一手钳住艾伦的窄腰，一手掐了掐已经被他挑逗得立起的青果，然后顺着少年的腰肌摸下，隔着艾伦的裤子抓住了沉睡在他腿间的幼芽。

“嗯！”

要害被人抓了个正着，艾伦轻哼出声，虽然依然没有惊醒，不过身体下意识地弓起腰肢，双手抵上利威尔的肩膀，正打算推拒，绷紧的身子却因为有技巧的搓揉骤然酥麻地软下。

“嗯…嗯哈…”

糯软的吟哼从相叠的唇瓣中溢出，如果小猫的爪子，挠得利威尔心里痒痒的，他心里暗骂道：

臭小鬼，竟然还敢挑拨我！

当即毫不犹豫地加重了手上的拨弄，同时，将被可恶的大人诬赖的艾伦所有诱人的吟哼蛮横地全部吞噬下肚。

嗯！

敏感的铃口被隔着粗糙的布料来回磨蹭着，柱体也被有技巧的上下撸动，可以将人逼疯的快感很快蔓延到身体各处，脑袋还在休眠状态的艾伦完全不知道应该怎样处理这种状况，想顺着感觉吟出声，却又被人恶狠狠地堵住了嘴巴，虽然攀着利威尔肩膀的双手抓紧了指间的衣服，可这也缓解不了他体内的燥热，被利威尔的手指逼迫的无处可逃的艾伦最终随着利威尔的动作摆动起腰部，同时身体也紧贴着利威尔的胸膛磨蹭起来。

利威尔身上微凉的体温缓解了艾伦的燥热，他逐渐安静了下来，呼吸也平稳起来，只在分身被捉弄到极点才发出微弱的闷哼，这却让利威尔非常不爽，松开艾伦的嘴唇，他拔下了如同八爪鱼一般攀在自己身上的少年。

手指刚刚搭在领间第一颗扣子上，望着还在自己身下沉睡的艾伦的利威尔却迟疑了。

 

他没有信心。

他没有做到一半停下的信心。

 

喉结随着心绪上下滚动，利威尔皱紧了眉头。

自从发现自己对艾伦的感觉，利威尔也不是一味的压抑自己，经常会从韩吉那里弄些药物，让艾伦沉睡，纾解他日益膨胀的欲望，对此偏好顺着自己心意来的利威尔从未觉得有任何的不妥，反而认为这是自己应得的奖赏，毕竟，他已经竭尽全力去忍耐了。

不过，最近情况有点紧张，利威尔已经很久没有碰过艾伦了，也没有发泄过，而刚刚艾伦的反应也证实，现在的艾伦处在比平时使用药物后更深的沉睡状态，一旦出手，利威尔自己也没有自信能只满足于在艾伦腿间释放出来就停下。

 

如果停不下来怎么办？

艾伦清醒之后感觉到不适怎么解释？

 

汗水顺着他的脸颊滴落在洁白的床单上，利威尔咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，深呼了几口气后，他睁开了眼睛，颓废地放下纠紧扣子的手指。

我需要一个冷水澡。

胡乱地拨了拨汗湿的头发，利威尔这样想着支起了身子，准备从艾伦身上起来。

 

松懈下的神情突然一变，利威尔蓦地看下身侧——

一只属于艾伦的手，阻止了利威尔的行动，它轻扯住利威尔的衣角，利威尔顺着它看向了他的主人。

艾伦额头冒出一层细汗，脸上浮着薄薄的红晕，曾经苍白的嘴唇被利威尔吻得红肿，胸前的红樱挺立在空气中，腿间的幼芽也顶出一个小帐篷，不知是有意还是无意，利威尔刚刚忘记了让艾伦释放出来，艾伦被贪婪的大人挑起了欲望却不知如何发泄，依靠本能追逐快感的身体让不知所措的他无意识地抓住了利威尔的衣摆。

也许是感觉到了利威尔火热的视线，艾伦难耐地扭动了一下身子，轻微的吟哼声从口中泄出。

“嗯哼……不舒服……兵长……”韩吉小姐……三笠爱尔敏，你们在么？

 

操！

渴望得心脏都胀痛不已的少年在自己身下这样呼唤着自己，能忍下去就不是男人！

没有听到那未脱出口的尾音的利威尔理智之弦瞬间崩断，将兵长的责任与监护人的操守全部抛到了脑后，表情扭曲地想到：

中途停不下来，就做全套！

反正艾伦终归只会是我的！

先打上我的标记，有什么不好！

 

 

 

给艾伦后穴的拓张工作，利威尔早在暗地里进行了很久，前方的分身被挑拨了许久，身体泛起了情潮，艾伦敏感的后穴已经分泌出不少透明的粘液，让利威尔轻易地就插入了两根手指，修长的手指在湿润温暖的穴口转动了几圈，利威尔就一用力将它们插入了柔滑地甬道深处。

“嗯……”

酥麻的感觉刺激着睡梦中的艾伦呼吸急促了起来，红肿的双唇不时地发出诱人的声音。

听着耳边逗人心弦的乐章，利威尔的眼睛泛起红色，将视线紧紧锁在艾伦的脸上，注意着他神态的变化，一手有技巧地把玩着手中勃起的幼芽，一手在艾伦的后穴中一寸寸按压着，当触摸到那个熟悉而陌生的凸起时，利威尔勾起了嘴角。

找到了。

 

利用韩吉的药物给艾伦制造睡眠时，利威尔不敢做的太过火，毕竟他还不能打破两人之间的薄膜，所以就算找到了艾伦的敏感点，他也不能给予过多的刺激，而现在——

“啊——”

甬道中的凸起被指尖狠狠地按住，艾伦蓦地弹起身，训练的不带一丝赘肉的身体弯成了一个诱人的弧度，胸前峭立着的两颗红樱微微颤抖，可以引得天使堕入地狱的魅惑声脱口而出。

“啊哈……不要……不要……那里……嗯……”

无措的艾伦绞紧了蜜穴，试图阻止利威尔的入侵，因为刚刚沉眠而放松的甬道此刻变得更加紧致诱人，利威尔眉头微皱，手指蛮横地在艾伦的后穴横冲直撞，不停的开拓这具敏感的身子，同时他灵巧地掀开了包皮搓揉起嫩芽粉色的铃口，给予艾伦更多的刺激。

精准的把握艾伦的身体状况，在他即将攀上高潮的那一刻，利威尔猛地抽出了手指，快速抽出领巾将艾伦嫩芽紧紧捆住，强行让他停在了高潮的那一刻。

“唔……嗯啊……不……松开……让我……”

欲望奔腾在年轻的身体中，被睡魔紧紧绑缚在睡梦中的艾伦诚实地顺着身体的渴望呼唤出声，舒服得绞紧的脚趾舒展开又立刻蜷缩起来，胡乱地左右摆头，始终无法从这甜蜜的折磨中挣脱出来。

再搓揉了一把，舒爽地听着少年难忍的呼喊声，利威尔抬高了艾伦的臀部，插入几指，草草拓张几下，就再次抽出手指，趁着少年身体还停留在在高潮中，肿胀的分身对准喊合着的穴口，一个挺身就插了进去。

从解开自己的衣领开始，利威尔就从未想过要停下。

 

被强行撑开的穴口，不留一丝褶皱，吃力地含住粗长的硬物，沉睡的艾伦如同无力反抗的性爱娃娃，除了在被入侵的初时绞紧蜜穴外，只能被利威尔的攻势杀得丢盔弃甲。

利威尔慢慢挺腰，直到肉柱破开层层肉壁到达甬道深处才停下来，深呼口气，如愿以偿地揉捏着艾伦白皙的臀瓣，享受着温暖紧致的肉穴的包裹。

体内被塞入烙铁般炙热的硬物，臀部传来的疼痛感和酥麻感还刺激着被紧紧绑住的幼芽不住的溢出白色的精液，艾伦难受地摇摆着身体，朝着利威尔的反方向蹭动，迷糊的他不明白绑住他幼芽的领巾才是让他冲不过高潮的罪魁祸首，本能地试图摆脱那折磨着臀部他的异物，然后翻身让自己摩擦着床单释放出来。

清醒着的艾伦尚且没可能抵抗利威尔的侵略，睡得迷迷糊糊的艾伦就更不是利威尔的对手了，利威尔掐紧掌中的白嫩臀瓣，毫不费力地把艾伦拖了回来，抬起艾伦的左腿，放在肩上，噗嗤一声，分身插入到了肠道更深处。

“嗯啊——”

随着一记深插，利威尔慢悠悠地拔出分身，然后再催动腰肌用力的顶回去，一次比一次更深。

不停进出的分身带出的透明粘液被打成了白色的泡沫，让人脸红心跳的水渍声从交合处传出，艾伦口中不自主地溢出的吟哼声随着他体内堆积的快感越来越大，脸上潮红一片，胸膛也混乱地起伏着，但是他碧金色的眸子却始终没有睁开。

得了趣的蜜穴比刚刚更加的润滑，看着被高潮折腾的大汗淋漓的艾伦，利威尔再一次猛地插入艾伦身体时，抽开了束缚着艾伦的领巾。

 

“啊——”

少年的身体再次弓起，乳白色的精液从他略带粉色的嫩芽中喷出，射得到处都是，有的溅到了利威尔壮实的腹肌上，有的流到了两人的交合处，并随着肠液一并将洁白的传单弄得湿湿嗒嗒的。

高潮之后的艾伦体内热得惊人，痉挛的后穴还会自觉的蠕动，增加交合的快感，平常过更加美妙滋味的利威尔不再满足这于种慢悠悠的抽插，他从艾伦体内抽出，放下了他的左腿，然后一手钳住艾伦的窄腰将他抱到了自己身上。

 

少年褐色的脑袋耷拉在黑发男人颈间，整个人都无力的靠在他的身体，两手垂在利威尔的腋下，两人的汗液交叠在一起密不可分，就像预示着他们接下来的纠缠一样。

嗅着对方身上熟悉的味道，在少年细嫩的皮肤上落下轻吻，利威尔感觉一股刺激感从自己被艾伦呼出的气体所润湿的部位传出，引得他的分身肿胀到了极致。往日利威尔从来都不会在艾伦身上留下痕迹，而此刻他再也克制不住自己，放纵轻吻发展为吸吮，昭示着占有欲的红色吻痕布满了艾伦的颈部。

手指探入还未闭合的蜜穴，利威尔再次将艾伦的穴口对准了自己硬物，然后猛地放手，由于重力的作用，利威尔肿胀的肉柱瞬间进入了艾伦的最深处。

抬起，放下，男人的硬物结结实实地一次又一次打入少年温暖的身体。

 

睡眠中放松的身体固然是方便入侵，但是如果艾伦此刻清醒着的话，只需要用语言轻轻挑逗，这个害羞的孩子一定会羞涩地绞紧内壁，不，只需要像这种操弄他，他碧金色的眸子就会溢满水雾，只要我微微晃动腰部，雾气就会凝结成泪水落下，他敏感的肠道也会随着我的操弄，一收一缩，如同无数张小嘴一起吸吮着我的分身，这一定会比刚刚他高潮后身体下意识的反应更美味更诱人。

啧。

只要他醒着的话。

 

有些烦躁的利威尔干脆什么也不想了，一手揪住艾伦的头发，一边闭着眼眼睛深吻着被迫昂起头的少年，一边剧烈地撞着他的下身，那架势恨不得将两个肉囊也一起挤入艾伦的身体，感受他的温度。

“唔……嗯……”

自艾伦达到高潮后就停歇的吟哼声再次从两人相叠的唇瓣间隙中溢出，享受着耳边动人的旋律，利威尔拽紧了艾伦的身体，更加大力的撞击着他的臀部。

“唔……”

“啧。”

又一次插入后，利威尔蓦地感觉背部传来细微的刺痛感，诧异地将心神从交吻中唤出，灰蓝色的眸子刚刚睁开就对上了一双弥漫着雾气的碧色眸子。

 

眼睑疲惫地一耷一耷着，艾伦看起来还处在似睡非睡的状态，也许是已经习惯追逐快感，艾伦自觉地环住利威尔的背部，迷糊地攀在利威尔的身上，刚刚的抽插触及了他的极限，让他平整的指甲抓破了利威尔的脊背。

大概是过于沉醉于深吻，利威尔这才意识到不知从何时起艾伦就回应起他舌吻，小巧的软舌伴着他一同舞动，还随着他的插入主动地摆动着腰肢，后穴也配合的收缩起来，在利威尔将他抬起的时候，艾伦会收缩炙热的甬道挽留要抽离的硬物，在他的身体落下之后，他的后穴也会绞紧插入深处的肉柱。

紧致又温暖的感觉远比想象中的美好。

 

利威尔并没有多想艾伦意识到他被自己强占了后会怎么样，既然做了，他也有做到底的魄力。

按住还未反应过来的艾伦的后脑勺，利威尔再次给予了艾伦一个深吻，将大脑一片空白的少年彻底拖入情潮，快意地在艾伦学会收缩的后穴中抽插着，激得少年泪流满面无助地在他怀里摆头，最后在又一次被插到高潮的艾伦在他耳边呼喊着“利威尔兵长”时，利威尔将分身埋入了艾伦身体的深处，射出了一股烫得艾伦痉挛起来的精液。

 

发泄过一次后的利威尔稍微恢复了一点理智，可来不及思索什么，刚尝到少年甜美滋味的分身却食髓知味地很快挺立起来，在某种程度上破罐子破摔的利威尔干脆又做了一次，成功地将初尝情事的少年做昏了过去。

不过，这看起来色欲熏心的行为或许是个明智的举动，本身利威尔并没有留下除颈部的痕迹外明显的罪证，艾伦的自愈力又遮掩了这唯一的物证，至于人证艾伦嘛——

 

“艾伦？”三笠担忧的望着有些不妥的艾伦，“你没事吧？”

“没事！”扶着腰的艾伦立刻回答了这个问题，为了不让青梅竹马担心，他毫不在意的挥了挥手，补充道，“大概是巨人化实验的后遗症吧，全身上下有点酸酸的，估计明天就好了，不用担心。”

三笠微皱眉头，似乎不太认可这个答案，正准备追问的时候，却被和利威尔一起推门而入的韩吉打断。

“哟，艾伦！”

一进门，韩吉就笑眯眯地朝着艾伦挥手，“怎么样身体还好吧？”

“咦，韩吉小姐？嗯，是……”的。

艾伦刚刚站直身子准备回答问题，飘忽的视线就接触到了韩吉身后的利威尔，脸蛋唰的一下变得绯红，想起那个折腾了他整整一天的“春梦”，暗骂了一句自己爱胡思乱想的脑袋，怎么可以做那种梦呢？还那么的真实！这完全是对自己敬爱的兵长的亵渎！

可疑地移开了和对方交缠的视线，顿了顿，艾伦才语无伦次地说道，“不是，哦，不对，我的意思是，我的身体完全没问题，韩吉小姐，你有什么事情么？没有事情的话，我和三笠先走一步了。”

说完也等不及韩吉回答，拽着三笠就埋头跑出了房间。

被像瘟疫一般躲开的韩吉沉默了几秒，扫了一眼暗地勾起嘴角的同僚，冰冷地说道，“利威尔，你对那孩子做了什么？”

“没什么。”利威尔理直气壮地正直地回答。

“啊呸，没什么你会乐得像偷了腥的猫一样！”不自主地接过埃尔文家长职责的韩吉大发雷霆，“我们说过多少次了，不能对艾伦出手！不能对艾伦出手！你也答应的好好的啊，我才背着埃尔文帮你弄药的，结果你呢，你趁着艾伦昏睡的时候做了什么啊！你不是真的上了他吧？！”

“……艾伦认为自己只是做了春梦罢了。”

“你果然真的是做了！”

“不要在意那些细节，对了，韩吉，把艾伦的训练表给我。”

迟疑了上下打量这个可疑人士，“你要干嘛？”

“没什么，只是看看下次艾伦极限训练是什么时间。”

“利威尔！！！艾伦还未成年呢！！！小心我喊宪兵团来把你抓走！！！”


End file.
